Who was he?
by icyslumber
Summary: Who's the boy who Callie Rose truly loves? Lucas or Tobey? The one she invited on the beach on that day. Who was it? You wanna know then read and review! Oneshot.


**I just finished reading checkmate and wanted to write this, beacuse you know it has a cliffhanger about who was at the beach with Callie Rose. So I decided to write what I imagined would happen after Meggie let them out of the cellar.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Noughts and Crosses.**

* * *

**Callie Rose

* * *

**Now I definetely know that: 

My dad was Callum McGregor.

My Dad loved my mum and me.

My mum is Persephone Mira Hadley.

My mum loved my dad.

I was conceived with so much love and longing..

Knowing the truth makes me feel really happy.

I feel like I'm a little girl, because I'm clinging to my mum's hand as we walk home with Nana Meggie.

My heart is at bursting point and it's soaring. I have Dad's letter in my pocket. I let go of Mum's hand and I read the letter, letting the words of love imprint in my heart and mind. Doubts are instantly pushed away.

_Dad, look what your letter has done. You're amazing. I love you Dad, no matter what anyone says about you._

As soon as we get home I feel really giddy because I'm dancing, singing and jumping all over the house. It makes Mum and Nana Meggie smile, they join in too sometimes. I feel so safe and secure as I wrap my arms around both of them and tell them I love them to bits. I helped Mum cook today, I don't know how long it's been since we last did that. We had loads of fun, because a massive food fight occured and Mum and I were soaked in absolutely everything in the cupboards. Nana Meggie came in and told us both off, but then Mum threw a loaf of bread at her.

"C'mon Meggie, have some fun," she said jokingly.

An mischevious smile crept across Nana Meggie's face.

"Uh-oh," I said to Mum.

Then the whole food fight started all over again. I was exhausted by the time I'd helped tidy the kitchen, eaten dinner and joked with them. It was the first time I felt like we were all partcipating to be a family and I loved every moment.

_Dad, this is wonderful. Now Mum and I don't hide anything from each other. Her smile reaches her eyes and it's so beautiful. I completely understand why you fell in love with her._

I trudged up to my room after dinner, Mum and Nana Meggie were downstairs clearing up the dishes. I'd offered to help, but Mum sent me to bed because I looked like I was about to drop right on the spot from tiredness.

I went into my roon and sat on my bed. Put on my bedside lamp and read Dad's letter again, just to make sure this was all real and happening. It was. I sighed and flopped onto my bed and smiled at the ceiling.

_Goodnight dad, I hope you're happy because me and mum sure are. Sweet dreams._

I got up to get into my duvet, but then I looked out of the window. Tobey window was facing mine, he had his desk facing the window, and he looked like he was concentrating on some piece of homework. I smiled at him.

But then it all came rushing back.

Lucas or Tobey??

Suddenly my sleepiness vanished and I lay in bed thinking what I was going to do. They both wanted me, but I only wanted one of them. But how to break the news to the other.

* * *

**Meggie** **

* * *

**

It's so nice to see Sephy and Callie enjoying each other's company. I turned on the TV to see if anything good was on at this time of night. I decided to watch the news, there was nothing half decent at this hour.

_There has been a recent bomb explosion at the Hotel Isis. All the guests were evacuated due to the fire alarm that went off right on cue. It has been reported that two dead bodies have been found, yet unidentifiable. More later. Back to you Sandy._

My heart froze. She'd done it. Jasmine had flicked the switch to protect her children and grand-children.

My son was dead. A single tear slid down my cheek. All my children, that I had taken care of since they could fit in the palm of my hand, were dead. I only had Sephy and Callie Rose left.

* * *

**Sephy

* * *

**I went up to bed, feeling very giddy. This was a whole new sensatoin for me and I was enjoying every second. For once Callie Rose was in my arms and she doesn't pull away. I slipped into the crisp, cold covers of my bed. I thought of the night of love that me and Callum had shared. Those memories didn't hurt anymore, they made everything seem brighter.I saw the true beauty of the world for the first time. 

The door creaked open and I turned around as Callie Rose bounded into the room.

"What is it Callie?" I asked worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

I turned the bedside lamp on so I could see better in the dark. She had a thoughtful yet sad expression on her face.

"Mum," she said softly,"How do you know if you're in love?"

"Callie, aren't you a bit youn-" I started.

But she stared at me which made me rethink. I'd loved Callum near her age.

I beckoned and she moved closer, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Love is when everything you look at looks more beautiful than it is. Love is when you will sacrifice everything for their smile. Love can make you strong enough to endure anything. Love is what like me and your Dad shared. Love is something you'll have in your life too."

She smiled and yet I had that feeling I'd given her a lot to think about.

"Why are you asking this, Callie?"

All she said was, "Lucas or Tobey?"

Then she left the room, leaving me to smile soflty. This was something Callie had to sort out herself and I definetely wasn't interfering.

* * *

**Callie

* * *

**I got up early and sneaked downstairs, cursing silently as the stairs creaked under my weight or if my footsteps were too loud. 

I made some toast and as I was waiting for it I quickly scribbled a note to Mum and Nana Meggie,that I was out to deal with some personal issues and it wouldn't take long.

I grabbed the toast and creeped out of the front door, closing it silently behind me. I walked casually to the park. Smiling at the few people who were out and about.

I sat on the park bench considering my dilemna. I don't know for how long I sat there, hours or only a few minutes. But I'd decided what I had to do and I was going to do it.

I walked to Lucas' house and rang the doorbell, suddenly nervousness and fear settled upon me and I started to wonder whether I had enough time to run for it.

Lucas opened the door. My embarassment at seeing him came and a little guilt at what I was about to do.

"Callie," he looked genuinely surprised, "Come in, I wasn't expecting you."

"Lucas, we need to talk," I mumbled, trying to gain some confidence.

Oh," he smiled warily, "My parents aren't home, you can talk freely."

"Lucas, the times I've had with you have been great and fun and I enjoy your company."

"But.." he prompted.

"But," I sighed, might as well get it over with, "I don't love you, I love someone else."

There I'd done it, I braced myself for the blow I was about to get. But none came.

He sighed, "It's Tobey isn't it?"

I nodded, gobsmacked.

"I always knew, you're too good for me Callie Rose," he smiled half- heartedly at her.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked timidly.

"Of course," he smiled sadly, "I hope you and Tobey are happy."

"I haven't told him yet."

He stared at me with his mouth hanging open. It would've been funny, but his stare had made me feel self conscious.

"Then why are you standing here," he said pushing me towards the door, "Go and tell him."

"But..." I started.

But he'd already pushed me out and closed the door behind him.

I composed myself and walked briskly towards Tobey's house. While I walked I realised I wasn't too surprised that Lucas had given me up without a fight. I owed him so much and hoped we could remain friends.

I reached Tobey's house 10 minutes later and started to knok but then something stopped me. How would Tobey react to seeing me again? Would he be happy that I'd just left him on the beach like that?

I regained control of my thoughts and knocked. I hoped Tobey wasn't in.

Tobey opened the door.

"Callie," he said surprised. He regained his composure and let me in.

I stepped cautiously into the hallway.

I smiled at Tobey as he closed the door and regarded me curiously.

"Why are you here?" he asked soflty, his face was blank but his eyes betrayed his true feelings for me.

"Can't I come and visit a friend?" I teased putting on an expression of mock hurt.

"Of course you can Callie, you know that," we laughed, but soon I noticed that my laughter was forced as I realised my situation.

I calmed myself and started, "The reason I'm here Tobey is because I have to confess."

He looked at me expectantly and I carried on.

"We've been friends for as long as I can remember and I really like hanging out with you and stuff."

"But..." he prompted.

"But," I sighed, this was the big moment, "Can't it be more?"

He looked at me, a varying amount of expressions crossed his face. Confusion, surprise and then longing.

He stepped closer and I breathed in his faint smell of lavender soap. Gazing into my eyes he brushed a strand of hair away from my face and kissed me softly but lovingly.

"It can be if you want." he whispered into my ear.

And it was just pure bliss, Mum was right this was Love.

* * *

**I know it's very short. But I wanted to write this SO badly. Review please.**


End file.
